Some network-connected devices, such as those found in a home, are capable of listening, seeing, and sensing conditions at or near a location of the device. Such devices can be vulnerable to unauthorized access by remote network-connected devices located outside the location. For example, a video or audio stream detected by a home device at a home location may be vulnerable to hacking and unauthorized access by a remote network-connected device located at a different location outside the home location, without the knowledge of users of the home device that are at the home location. Accordingly, some network-connected devices may contribute to a user's loss of privacy and/or various types of information theft, and also may contribute to a lack of trust in internet-connected devices within the home or elsewhere.